Where The Heart Lies
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Ricky realises she must follow her heart if she is to ever feel truly complete. Credit for title and summary goes to "FrankElza"


**Just a little something I came up with after watching a promo with Ricky in. I know I've done a marriage story with Brax and Ricky before, but hopefully this will be different.**

 **The dialogue that Nate says in this doesn't belong to me, I borrowed it from the promo.**

 **Big thank you to FrankElza, who looked this over, credit goes to her for the title and also the summary.**

* * *

Where The Heart Lies?

As Ricky stood in her flat, waiting to get in to her wedding dress, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey!" Denny and Phoebe both greeted their friend as they entered her flat.

"Hey guys," Ricky replied quietly.

"Are you ready for the biggest day of your life?" Denny asked, unzipping the cover from the dress, this would have been the first time that Ricky had seen it, as even know she had gone for fittings, she had asked her friends to keep hold of it for her in case baby Casey dribbled on it, or was sick, she couldn't take the risk.

"Sure" She replied, trying to sound convincing as she caught sight of the dress. It was a full length gown with spaghetti straps and it would fit her perfectly.

Bianca pulled her hair in to a tight bun while Pheboe did her make up.

"Your all done " Bianca announced as Ricky looked in the mirror. She stood up.

The dress fell to the floor, her hair was in a bun with a tiara holding her veil in place.

"You look beautiful " Bianca smiled, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Thanks" She smiled, her stomach in knots.

Denny handed her, her flowers as they all left the flat, getting in to the wedding car.

* * *

Walking up the aisle on Heath's arm, Ricky felt the butterflies start up again.

"OK?" Heath whispered as they walked.

She felt sick to be honest and it wasn't just her getting nervous. "I'm fine. "

All, too soon, she reached the end of the aisle as the vicar started the service.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest achievements, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add, our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. "

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage?" The vicar asked, Ricky held her breath.

"Who gives this woman today to be married?" The vicar continued.

"I do." Heath replied, as her escort.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love, and are finalising it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person it's being the right partner. "

Nate repeated what Father Bill told him to. " I, Nathiel Cooper, take you Erica Sharpe, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. "

Ricky said the same, knowing she didn't mean but, but she also knew it was expected of her."I, Erica Sharpe, take you Nathiel Cooper, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. ( She knew, deep down, he wasn't, her heart had always belonged to bad boy Darryl Braxton. ) I will cherish hour friendship and love you, today, tomorrow and forever. "

She was almost his wife. Now, it was time for them to say "I do"

"Nathiel?" The vicar asked. "Do you take Erica to be your wife?"

"I do " Nate beamed as the vicar continued.

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding onto only her?"

"I do" Nate beamed again.

Now, it was Ricky's turn. "Erica, do you take Nathiel to be your husband?"

This was it. "No" She whispered.

Behind her, she heard shocked gasps.

She turned as she ran from the church, Nate quickly following her.

"Your the only person I've ever seen my life playing out with. Can you honestly say the same thing about me?" Nate questioned her, once he'd caught up with her.

Ricky knew it was now or never, she also knew it was cruel to break his heart, but it had to be done. "No" She whispered. "I'm sorry Nate" She replied, she took off her engagement ring and handed it back to him, it didn't seem right to keep it.

* * *

She should have been walking in to the flat with her new husband, instead she was holding baby Casey and was desperate to get out of the dress. She ripped the dress, not really caring that it had cost her a lot of money. She threw her bouquet out and went to get changed. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a halter neck top, brushing her long blonde hair out.

She headed back to the living room.

Heath walked in to the flat, to see Ricky, but he wasn't alone.

"Ricky, theres someone here to see you " Heath told her.

She didn't need to ask who it was.

"Hello Ricky "

"Hello Brax, " Ricky replied, quietly.

Baby Casey gurgled in his cot and Brax found his gaze, being drawn to his son.

"Can I?" Brax asked, he hadn't held him since that day in prison.

"Fine" She whispered quietly, watching as he went over to the cot, lifted their son out and held him close.

"My God, Case, haven't you gotten big?" The absent father spoke to his son.

"I need some air" She said, pocketing her phone and wallet.

"I'll go if it too much for you, Rick" Brax said, pausing in bouncing baby Casey, who giggled.

"Don't " Ricky said as she realised that he had used the nickname he had given her.

She shook her head, walking to the door, phone and wallet in hand. "Just watch him "

"I will " Brax agreed as his ex - girlfriend exited the flat they used to share.

"It'll take time mate " Said Heath as he watched Brax "She was devastated when she was told you were dead "

Brax nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

* * *

Ricky wondered down to the beach where she spotted Denny and Phoebe, they were talking quietly to themselves, she guessed that it had something to do with her.

"I'm going to leave again "

It broke Ricky's heart to hear them words. She wanted to be with him.

"I'll come with you" She told him.

Brax shook his head. "Ricky your life is in the Bay "

"Not without you " She replied, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Brax stepped forward and wiped it away. "Alright" He agreed, the truth was, he didn't want to be without her either. "You can come "

Ricky nodded and slowly stepped forward, kissing his lips.

* * *

It didn't take her long to pack up the small flat and soon she was standing outside, a few bags surrounding her and baby Casey securely in his car - seat.

"Ready?" Brax asked, getting out of the car to put her bags away.

"I guess" She replied, Brax reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be OK " He told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know " She said as she secured baby Casey's seat in to the back and put his blanket over him.

"I never stopped loving you " He told her when they were on the motorway.

Ricky swallowed. "I never stopped loving you either. I was angry and hurt "

"I'll never hurt you again, Rick. I swear. " He told her when they started moving again.

"I know " Ricky said.

Unknown, to Ricky, Brax had brought, a house, a little bigger than her flat for them to live in.

"Well here we are" Brax announced as he opened the door to their new - home.

Ricky walked in.

The living room was already furnished with two white sofas, a coffee table and a flat - screen TV.

Next, she decided to go and have a look at the dining room. It had a dining- table that sat 8. A chest of draws were in the corner of the room.

She decided to go and have a look upstairs, baby Case had his own little nursery with a cot, a changing table, a wardrobe and on the light blue walls were shelves and they had his toys on.

"Well?" Brax asked, as Ricky came down the stairs.

She waved her hands in front of her face in a bid to stop the happy tears from falling. She was feeling overwhelmed by everthing. "Its perfect Brax" She smiled at him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Come here" Brax said, as he pulled his true- love in to his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

He knew that he'd hurt her really badly, but he was going to make it up to her.


End file.
